Les Noëls de Molly
by Myrrdyn
Summary: Après ceux de Severus et en même temps que ceux de Sirius voici les Noëls de Molly. Ils sont cependant à séparer de ceux de ces Messieurs car ici il n'y aura aucun point en commun entre, zéro passerelle, normalement ... ou alors ... non, non, pas de mélange. Ils seront également très différents dans leur atmosphère vous êtes prévenus.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement, JK Rowling a bien plus de talent que je n'en aurai jamais. Non, je ne fais que l'emprunter innocemment.**

**Sinon vous allez très vite vous rendre compte que quelques détails ont été modifiés pour mieux convenir à ma fic, je m'en excuse d'avance et j'espère que ça ne vous rebutera pas à lire mon histoire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**...***...**

* * *

.

Voldemort. Ce nom que peu de sorcier avait osé prononcer de son vivant n'était plus. L'Ordre, la Lumière avait finalement pris le dessus. Mais à quel prix, combien de braves avaient tout sacrifié, combien de familles, de femmes pleuraient le frère, le fils, l'époux qu'elle y avait perdu. Et tous ces orphelins qu'ils laissaient derrière …

Non il n'y avait pas eu de vainqueur dans cette guerre, pas quant au lieu de ressentir de la joie c'était la douleur de la perte qui vous habitait. Pas quand vous n'aviez même plus de larmes pour pleurer, quand manger était devenu impossible du fait des gorges nouées.

Chaque jour qui passait n'était pas plus facile que le précédent non plus. C'était la même journée qui se répétaient, ses longues heures vides de sens qui s'étiraient jusqu'à n'en plus finir.

Et on avait beau lui dire que ça finirait par passer, qu'elle retrouverait un matin l'envie de se lever, de tirer les rideaux et de regarder à nouveau le soleil se refléter sur les marais, le vent jouer avec les roseaux et les fleurs sauvages, elle ne parvenait pas à y croire.

Et aujourd'hui était pire encore que les autres. Aujourd'hui c'était Noël, cette fête de famille, elle qui en avait perdu la majorité. De ses enfants seuls deux avaient survécu, dont l'un qui ne serait plus jamais le même.

Arthur aussi était parti.

Et elle restait là assise sur son fauteuil à bascule dans la semi-pénombre de sa chambre, les cheveux défaits, en chemise de nuit, une couverture faite main posée sur ses genoux, les mains tenant un épais album.

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se lever, à allumer le feu, à mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé. Remus, Tonk et le petit Teddy seraient bientôt là. George aussi devait passer, plus tard dans la soirée. Mais elle était hypnotisée par ses doigts blancs et fatigués qui autrefois ne cessaient de s'agiter, autour d'aiguilles à tricoter, vers les casseroles pour le diner, pour gronder ou menacer. Mais ça c'était avant. Quand avant elle avait une famille à élever, à éduquer et surtout à aimer.

Maintenant elle avait juste ce vieil ouvrage, qui contenait son passé. Des photos de familles, les premiers dessins de sa petite Ginny, un bulletin de notes du garçon sage et appliqué qu'avait été Charlie, un des nombreux pense-bêtes d'Arthur qui trainaient toujours partout dans la maison. De son vivant. Il y avait aussi les petits mots d'amour qu'il lui avait écrit voilà si longtemps quand il lui faisait la cours, leur ban de mariage, les certificats de naissance de chacun de leurs enfants. Il y avait toute leur vie, et même leur mort. Elle y avait collé la lettre de condoléance du ministère ainsi que la médaille de l'ordre des sorciers reçue par chacun des siens à titre posthume.

Cet album qui manquait de tomber tellement ses doigts tremblaient entre chaque page qu'elle tournait tandis que les images les unes après les autres s'animaient, les rires de Fred, la voix frêle puis plus mature de Ron, résonnaient dans la pièce les unes après les autres.

Et son esprit s'évada dans ses souvenirs d'un autre temps, un temps où malgré la guerre et les privations, les peurs et les désaccords ils étaient heureux, ils étaient une famille.

Des souvenirs desquels elle ne voulait s'échapper mais au contraire y sombrer, vivre dans ce monde chimérique et enchanté. Pour elle c'était là son monde de paix et non celui gris et sans saveur dans lequel elle se réveillait à l'aube, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : se rendormir immédiatement, fuir ce cauchemar qu'elle revivait jour après jour, sans les siens. Bien sûr il lui restait George et Bill, mais dans le monde de sa tête, de ses songes ils y figuraient aussi, avec les autres et c'était là la différence.

Ses yeux fatigués tombèrent sur une vieille photo, elle ne se rappelait même plus l'avoir mise là. C'était là le premier Noël qu'ils avaient passé ensemble Arthur et elle en tant que mari et femme ... jeunes, heureux, insouciants, avec la vie devant eux … Et les images d'un feu de cheminée tout juste alimenté, un vieux sapin dégarni, le couple de l'appartement du dessus qui s'entredéchirait, lui revint en mémoire comme si c'était hier.

Et lentement elle se leva et avança un pied, puis l'autre, se mouvant doucement, serrant sa chemise de nuit bien trop grande à présent autour de son corps pour ne pas trébucher dessus et se mit à tourner, à virevolter au rythme d'un air qu'elle seule entendait mais qui était pourtant bien réel, seulement à une époque différente, lorsqu'un disque tournait vraiment sur le phonographe et qu'inexorablement Arthur lui marchait sur les pieds ou la menait à contre-pieds. Elle pouvait presque sentir ses mains enserrer sa taille, un sourire désolé illuminer son beau visage s'excusant ainsi du piètre danseur qu'il était.

Elle s'imaginait tout ça tandis que ses paupières se fermèrent, ses pensées s'évadant au loin, très loin. Et qu'elle continuait à danser.

.

.

**_A suivre, mais je ne sais pas encore quand _^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Selon l'avis général ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, leur rencontre n'était pas le fruit du hasard, elle était écrite dès le départ et cela n'étonna donc personne lorsqu'Arthur lui demanda sa main après leur scolarité.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ces mêmes personnes aient été les plus réceptives lorsque un an plus tard ils se marièrent. Trop tôt murmurèrent-elles à voix basse, se précipiter ainsi n'avait aucun sens, c'était même une absurdité sans nom. Arthur n'était encore que stagiaire auprès d'un préposé aux artefacts moldus et elle apprentie sage-femme à Sainte Mangouste. Impossible dans ses conditions de créer un foyer épanoui, comme si seuls des revenus convenables et une maison avec un enclos, un jardin et des elfes de maison pouvaient apporter le bonheur.

Ils n'avaient pas cru en eux. Et chaque jour Arthur et elle s'efforçaient de leur prouver à quel point ils s'étaient trompés. Ils ne vivaient pas comme des rois loin s'en faut, ils avaient à peine de quoi finir le mois, ils ne sortaient pas au théâtre, n'allaient pas au restaurant ou aux matchs de quiddich, mais chaque soir elle composait un festin avec trois radis, deux pommes de terre et un morceau de lard, chaque soir il lui lisait de la poésie moldue ou lui chantait de vieilles balades écossaises de sa voix de baryton, chaque soir ils riaient des petites anecdotes de la journée qu'ils avaient passé, se retrouvaient autour du feu et discutaient société, littérature, jardinage, politique. Chaque soir ils se retrouvaient et ne se quittaient alors plus. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas d'argent et de grand projet pour la vie mais ils avaient bien plus : ils s'avaient l'un l'autre, ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour et même plus et c'était là la plus belle des richesses.

Et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils fêtèrent Noël ensemble, dans un appartement modeste mais propre de l'Allée des Embrumes, aux murs pas plus épais que du papier journal, deux trois bûches mises de côtés pour faire durer le feu de cheminée et ainsi étirer leur soirée, une dinde quelque peu décharnée mise à cuire dans le nouveau poêle en fonte, cadeau de luxe de Cedrella la mère d'Arthur.

Un Noël que beaucoup considèreraient comme misérable mais qui leur paraissaient tellement plus. Un Noël qui à leurs yeux étaient le plus merveilleux qu'ils aient jamais passé. Il n'y aurait peut-être pas beaucoup de cadeaux échangés le lendemain mais ils avaient reçu le plus beau. L'alliance à leur doigt était là pour le leur rappeler même s'ils n'étaient pas près de l'oublier.

Et tandis que les hurlements et les insultes proférés par leur voisin résonnaient autour d'eux ils demeurèrent dans leur bulle infranchissable, ils dansèrent maladroitement, heurtant à plusieurs reprise le peu de meubles qui délimitaient leur petite piste de danse improvisée, ils se marchèrent dessus, rièrent comme des petits fous, sans se quitter un instant des yeux, sans se départir de cette certitude de faire partie de quelque chose de magique.

Ils étaient Arthur et Molly Weasley, et rien n'importait en dehors de ça.

Il était le plus patient des hommes elle était la plus volontaire des femmes. A eux deux ils construiraient le plus beau, le plus heureux des foyers où chanteraient, s'agiteraient et riraient tout une ribambelle d'enfants.

Ils ne faisaient aucun doute dans leur tête que tout cela se réaliserait dans le futur, personne n'était de taille à les en empêcher, pas quand ils étaient tous les deux.

Ils vivraient, continueraient à s'aimer et vieilliraient, ensemble.

Mais c'était là des pensées pour plus tard, pour demain, car aujourd'hui était un jour à part où tout se mettait sur pause, même les peurs et les doutes, les beaux projets et les doux rêves, pour laisser place à la magie qu'était la vie. Qu'était leur vie.

Aujourd'hui c'était Noël et maintenant, maintenant ils dansaient. Et souriaient. Et s'aimaient. Et rien n'importait plus.

.

Et maintenant dans cette chambre où régnaient l'obscurité et l'apathie elle dansait. Elle souriait.

Elle l'aimait tellement son Arthur, autant qu'avant, plus encore.

Quelque part seul leur foyer avait été dévasté, leurs rêves balayés, leurs vœux déchirés. Car dans son cœur de femme endeuillée son amour était toujours aussi fort, il côtoyait juste un profond abysse au bord duquel elle s'asseyait de plus en plus souvent et regardait en bas sans n'y rien distinguer.

Elle se demandait à chaque fois s'il l'y attendait, si le temps lui paraissait aussi long, aussi déchirant que pour elle. Cet abysse qui lui paraissait parfait, bien moins froid et implacable que le trou noir qui envahissait son cœur un peu plus chaque jour.

La prendrait-il dans ses bras ? La réchaufferait-il comme il le faisait toujours ou plutôt l'avait toujours fait, la serrant contre sa poitrine et ne voulant plus la lâcher malgré ses protestations ? Chercherait-il à obtenir son pardon pour ne pas avoir tenu la promesse qu'il lui avait faite le jour de leur mariage, se croyant coupable d'une faute qui n'était pas sienne, pour quelque chose qu'il ne maitrisait pas ?

Elle savait qu'elle le découvrirait, tôt ou tard, mais ça ne la consolait pas.

Alors en attendant elle dansait. Et se perdait dans ses souvenirs d'un autre temps. Elle savait que cela inquiétait ses amis et ses derniers garçons encore en vie mais elle n'avait plus la force mentale de ses vingt ans. Elle s'était trop battue, avait trop perdu.

Elle était tout simplement fatiguée.

Particulièrement en cette journée.

.

.

* * *

**_Alors avant tout je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de mon travail mais n'ayant que très peu l'habitude d'écrire autour des relations amoureuses je ne vois pas comment faire mieux que ça, désolée._**

**_Sinon petit clin d'oeil à Destination Darkness avec un thème qui lui est cher : la danse, même si je n'ai vraiment fait que le survoler ici. D'ailleurs tout cette histoire lui est dédicacée._**

Review ?


End file.
